YuGiOh Destiny Battle
by Nickyg
Summary: The Millennium Items have been resurrected from a different evil. Marik Ishtar scattered them to there previous owners. A New Group Called the Millennium Hunters are on a quest to resurrect the Darkest force known in the Shadow realm and one young man can stop it. Asuka Yoshida with his deck from the Millennium Hunters will take them on with the help of the King of Games.


A/N: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters I do own Asuka Yoshida, and the Millennium Hunters. This Story is a A/U as it takes place after Yu-Gi-Oh but before GX. Also The Millennium Items are once more out and about. Thank you and enjoy.

/displays moves made during duels/ [displays life points]

Chapter 1: Fall of the King of Games.

It was a dark night usually there are people who would be inside and watching television. In the night though waited a man in a raven cloak waiting in the shadows. The motive beat Yugi Motto and take the millennium puzzle.

Yugi, Tristan, Joey, and, Tea were approaching the park where they usually split ways. Yugi smiled and spoke up.

"Well the Museum Exhibit was great today! I can not get enough of the Egyptian history."

"Hard to Imagine it's been a year since you gave Atem his freedom." Tea said looking back to Yugi.

"Yeah I mean it's been that long already but it still feels the same doesn't it?" Joey said trying to make conversation all though, he had no idea what else he could of said.

"I guess so Joey, but those crazy adventures were something else weren't they?" Tristan, said as they walked in to the park.

Yugi noticed his millennium item glowing.

"Something is close...The Millennium Puzzle is picking up on it."

The cloak figure came from the shadows in the middle of the park. He eyed Yugi and smiled.

"I am Mashoku and I am a Millennium Hunter! Yugi Motto I wish to take your millennium Puzzle and steal all eight of the millennium Items."

Yugi raised his hand towards Mashoku in protest.

"Hold it you say eight millennium items? There are only 7 though."

"As far as you know a eighth one was made as well. It was not needed to seal Zorc away and one of my Members has it I will find him but first I need a millennium item to face him if I have all 7 I will meet him evenly matched."

-Yugi Eyed this stranger up and down and then pulled out his deck. -"You want to duel me for the Item then so be it."-Yugi put his deck in his duel disk as Mashoku did the same thing. -"In this Shadow Game, I will put my soul on the line for your puzzle."-Yugi nods. -"I will ban your evil away once this is done."-The others stood back as this was getting serious each cheering for their friend. -

"I see you have friends behind you Yugi but friends will not save you from me I will allow you to go first."

-Yugi nods and drew his cards as he looked them over.-"I Play Magicians Valkyria in attack mode!"

/Magicians Valkyria Light Attribute Level 4 1600/1800 Your opponent cannot select another Spellcaster-Type monster you control as an attack target./

"I also put two cards face down and end my turn." –Yugi was fired up but would it be enough against this new foe. –

"It is a shame Yugi this Battle will not last long. I draw, and I play the Field spell Dark Mist."

/Dark Mist Is played. /

-The field becomes thick and covered in a dark mist. –

"What is this?" –Yugi called out confused by what was happening. –

"The Dark Mist Field spell is a special field spell used for my monsters. Every time a Shadow Beast monster card it played not only do I gain One Hundred life points for each star it has but it gains that many attack points as well. Now I play the monster card, Shadow Beast Clarical. "

/Shadow Beast Clarical Dark Attribute Level 4 2100/1500 When this monster is Summoned destroy one spell or trap card on the field. /

"And because of my field spell I get a Life Point Boost, and so does my monster. "

[4400 LP Mashoku] [4000 LP Yugi]

/ Shadow Beast Clarical 2500 ATK /

"I must say this is fun so far but that face down is now destroyed."

-Yugi looks as his face down card is gone at the blink of an eye. –

"Now for an even more frightening thought your current monster it does look scared I know why. I play this Spell Card Dark List this card destroys one monster with 2000 or less attack. "

/Dark List is Played and Destroys Magician's Valkyria. /

-Yugi's face is a bit horrid at this fact as the fast destruction of his deck is set before him. –

"What is this I never herd of these cards! " –Yugi called out. –

"These cards are forged from the Shadows new powerful cards that you can not defeat Yugi. "

-Mashoku looked over and picked up a card from his hand and smiled towards Yugi. –

" I play the Spell Card Dark Foreshadowing. This card allows me to attack you twice and in return I cannot attack next turn nor can I play any cards. Yugi Motto this is the end for you however."

/Dark Foreshadowing is played giving Shadow Beast Clarical the ability to attack twice. /

"Now Shadow Beast Clarical, Full Frontal Destroyer hit him with it."

-Yugi is attacked once bringing him to his knee's-

[1500 LP Yugi]

"Farewell Yugi you have been Defeated Great King of Games."

-Yugi is attacked once more as the mist disappears and Yugi's friends run to him as Yugi is out cold. –

"Ahhhh! Yugi oh no…."-Joey cries out.-"Ah you Freak of nature how about you duel me!"

"You are Funny Mister Wheeler but I have his Millennium Puzzle in three days time I will be facing against that traitor Asuka Yoshida."

- Mashoku looked behind him as he turned and vanished in the shadows as Yugi's friends sit there making sure Yugi is ok. –

"We have to find this Asuka and see if he can help us."-Tea said as she held Yugi's head in her lap. –

-In the south part of Battle City Asuka was shuffling his deck and sighed his right glove glows as he sighed. –

"Figures seems they found a Millennium Item I guess in three days the battle begins again."-Asuke said. Asuka stood about 5'9" brown shaggy hair his clothes consisted of a blue denim vest and a orange tee shirt, blue jeans and black sneakers completed the outfit. Asuka looked to his deck and sighed. –

"I honestly think I need to awaken my abilities I have with this millennium item I need to find Yugi Motto."


End file.
